Worlds apart
by Lady DuCaine
Summary: A young Kasar is sent to the future to study mortals, what does this modern Puckworld have to teach. OFC and OMC.


Title: Worlds apart.

Summary: A young Kasar is sent to the future to study mortals, what does this modern Puckworld have to teach.

Author: Kaladan Flashblade

Feedback: Constructive reviews alright, flamers can keep their hands silent.

Archive: Archive is okay, if you ask me first.

Rating: PG

Timeline: Alternate Universe.

Pairing: none mentioned.

Main Character(s): The members of the cartoon show The Mighty Ducks and my new characters.

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money out of writing these stories. No harm will come to them. Please don't accuse me of trying to harm them.

**Worlds apart.******

**A young Kasar is sent to the future to study mortals, what does this modern Puckworld have to teach.**

The twelve year old Kasar sighed, as he ran his black feathered hand through his dusty blue hair, the Ancients were getting on his nerves, and he didn't mean to use his magic. But now they had him locked away in their temple trying to teach him their magics. The others his age just seemed to ignore him, none of them really liked him any how so it did not matter. The adults would punish him but he didn't care, this was not the place he wanted to be. But several days ago, the adults had come back to the temple with a young girl, this was odd, but at least it made being in this temple a bit more interesting. 

He slipped out of his room and searched out the girl as he wanted to see her and unfortunately for him so did the other boys. The boys were all caught and hauled back to their rooms but for Kasar who hid behind a tree in the hallway. 

"No! You will not cut my hair!" screamed a voice. 

Kasar recognized it as female and went to peek around the corner to see the young female standing there with her hands out and the other two male Ancients were trying to cut her hair shorter. 

Kasar watched to see how the girl would handle herself, the Ancients were usually a male only thing but a girl would make things more interesting, especially if this one had bite. He watched her as she struck out at them with the same fire spell all students were first instructed on saying to find out if they were magically inclined or not. The Ancients had to duck to miss the barrage of flames heading their way. He couldn't help but to laugh. 

She had managed to get them backed into a corner, and agreed not to cut her hair. The sound of his hands clapping and his laughter at the door way caught her off guard. As she blast him with one of the fire balls, he smiled and deflected it away. "I like your style." he said, his face hidden behind the blue hood. 

The next thing that happened was a scream and brown hair flew in the air as the two Ancients took the chance and tackled her down, they both quickly shorn her hair off till only two inches were left. But her wrath caused them both to have burns on their hands. The two Ancients raced out of the room leaving her there as she picked up the hair that they had cut from her head, tears fell as she collected her hair. 

Kasar sighed and restored her hair to what it was. "Don't mind them they really don't seem to care about one's feelings, but keep your hood up so the don't notice your hair is back to what it was." 

"I'm Kaladan. Kaladan Thunderbeak. I didn't even know that I had magic in me till yesterday," spoke Kala, as she pulled her hood up over her head. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kaladan, I'm Kasar, I've been here for a little while, and can't wait to get out of here." 

"I have been here only five minutes and I want to go home now. I don't want to learn how to wield my magic, I just want to be a normal kid living with my folks and eyeing my neighbor's oldest son." Kala said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"Unfortunately if one does not learn to control their powers, they put at risk those they hold dear, even when I leave here, it'll be back to training on controlling my powers." He noticed he got her attention. He continued. "If let's say they let you go back home today, you are walking with your neighbor's son and your powers come up and you have no way of controlling them as you don't know how to, they harm the son. How would you feel about it, Kaladan?" 

"I'd be ashamed, and upset that I couldn't stop it, I don't want to hurt any one." 

"That my point, As much as you and I don't like the Ancients, there is much they have to teach you, you have a lot of potential Kaladan, are you brave enough to take hold of it and go the distance?" 

Kala was a little shocked by this. "What do you mean a lot of potential?" 

"You hold a lot of magic inside you Kaladan, I can feel it. But you need to be able to control it." 

She signed. "I guess you're right, I should give them a chance, how long will you be around here for?" 

"Not much longer, I'll be returning home to Limbo, more than 800 years in the past." 

Kaladan was surprised. "Are you one of those time traveling ducks like in the history books? My mom read me one story about ducks." 

"Not quite, I'm from Limbo," 

"Isn't that the same Limbo where Drake DuCaine placed the Saurians at all those centuries ago?" asked Kala. 

"Yep, but it's not as bad as it seems, it's an entire civilization in Limbo. A world apart from everything else, with its own rules and social protocols, it's really quite interesting." 

One of the Ancients walked towards them, "Come on you two. It's time for training." 

They went together to the training yard, where they started to practice casting spells and how to protect themselves during a magic duel. Kasar knew these but instead of giving the teacher a hard time he helped Kala learn them. She seemed to catch on quick when he explained them to her. 

The Ancients noticed how quick she was learning the spells as well as the partner they paired her up with. Kaladan was learning the spells about the same speed as the older members. The other members petitioned the Supreme Ancient to drown the girl and claim her death as an accident; they feared what she was doing to their ranks. Everyone was wondering if they been wrong to push the females out of the line when this girl revealed she had magic. 

The Supreme Ancient knew that this girl was now the changing point in their ways and as many wanted to get rid of her; he couldn't kill a girl who was now destined to become one of them. "I will mediate about this and give you my answer in the morning before first light." 

He went off alone towards the top of the temple where he threw incense into the small fire he brought with him and started to think about the girl. The girl had much potential, that was clear, and the boy she was partnered with was not normal, he was a child of the divine, if he were to agreed to killing Kala, he'd have the gods to worry about, there really wasn't any other choice but to accept her, and let what ever the gods had planned come to pass. This girl was one of them, their changing point and a means of bring the Ancients into the modern era. 

The next morning, before first light, the Supreme Ancient came down from his mediation and informed the other Ancients that the girl will remain here and learn her gifts and that from this day forward all children not just boys shall be tested for the gift of magic. 

The other Ancients complained but for the apprentice to the Supreme Ancient. The others despised it so much that they took their anger out on the apprentice to the Supreme Ancient killing him. 

The Supreme Ancient learned about the death of his apprentice it saddened him knowing that those Ancients did that out of their anger of not being able to keep the temple one hundred percent drake only. Now a female has come and it is now a big change for all the Ancients. The days of it being drake only grounds was now over, it would now become mix ground for both drakes and females to learn magic. 

It was obvious that the gods had taken interest in the girl, maybe he should too; she'd make a fine apprentice for him. He called her into his office to talk to him about something. 

She bowed her head. "What is it you wish to talk with me about, Ancient One?" 

"I've been watching your progress you have been showing a lot of potential and have a lot of power, I want to take you on as my apprentice." 

Kaladan was surprised not only was she there for only two weeks, she had been offered one of the highest ranking stations in the Ancients order. She barely recalled what she said till she got back to where Kasar was waiting for her at. 

"Well, what did he want to talk to you about, Kaladan? Was it your family?" Kasar asked, seeing the dazed look on her face. 

"No, he wants me as his apprentice," 

Kasar smiled. "Go for it, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity." 

"I think I already said yes. I do not even recall what I said. He looked very pleased with me when I left, Kasar." Kaladan spoke, as she went into his arms and was held. She liked being held by him, he was like a giant teddy bear. 

"Good and now I have some bad news of my own to state," Kasar said softly. 

"What…are they sending you back already?" asked Kaladan, not knowing she was going to be losing her friend soon. 

"No, they are sending me to the mountains for the next two weeks. I'm to go there with an Ancient to help find new Ancients; we're going to be looking at both drakes and girls. This time around the girls get to be in line." Kasar chuckled. 

"And it was all because of me, revealing my magic that the girls are going to be considered to become Ancients," said Kaladan. 

"And one of them has a big chance of becoming the Supreme Ancient one day," Kasar said with a grin, as he ran his hand over her hair. 

"I don't know about that Kasar. Some of the other Ancients do not like the fact that there is a female here." Kaladan stated, as she looked up at him. 

"They'll get use to it, or get their tail feathers burnt, one way or another; you'll still be on top." 

"When are they sending you? Hopefully, not tomorrow," Kaladan said, looking at her dear friend. 

"Not for a few days, but I may not return here after that." 

"You have to return to your proper time right?" asked Kaladan. 

"Yes, but I might also be able to return in a few years if I am lucky. You have not lost me for good, Kaladan, you will have me as a friend," said Kasar. 

"And I am lucky to have you as a friend, Kasar. You never did tell me your last name, can you tell me?" asked Kaladan. 

"Xento, the last name is Xento. What's yours?" 

"Thunderbeak, Kaladan Rose Thunderbeak. I get laughed at because of my last name, it belongs in the rich section of town before I was '_found_' by the Ancients, but family hit hard times and we had to move to where the middle class folks lived. I didn't mind the move but I was always one to adapt easily," Kaladan stated. 

"It is because you have the capabilities to cope with change, which will make you special here. You can help them with the change to be understanding of the females who come to train. Now, I see that I am needed to go sooner than I had hoped. I must go. Goodbye Kaladan Thunderbeak," Kasar said, as he bowed to her and walked away to where a tall woman stood and one second they were there, the next they were gone. 

"Goodbye Kasar, my dear friend," Kaladan whispered, as she walked on into the temple.

Stay tuned, the next one is coming.****

© Copyright 2004 Kaladan Flashblade


End file.
